Portkey Phobia
by coltishfraxinella
Summary: Scorpius takes Rose on a special date but Rose has a small problem. She's afraid of portkeys. Scorose Fluff!


**A/N**

**This was written for the Battleship Challenge - J8 miss - **

**Criticism**** is always welcome. **

**Thanks to kittycatt78 for her help with this story.**

**Please review, they motivate me to write.**

**As always, Queen Rowling owns everything**

* * *

The warm summer night smelt of honeysuckle and lavender and everything was peaceful.

They walked up the small hill, hand in hand, occasionally stepping over thickets or pausing to smell flowers.

"Come on Scorpius, tell me where we are going, please?" begged Rose.

"You know I can't do that, it would spoil the whole thing. Believe me, you'll be grateful I haven't told you. After all I am taking you somewhere special." he smirked.

Pausing to pick a bunch of daisies Rose laughed, "And where might this place be; the top of the hill?"

"Of course not, we're taking a portkey; I asked my father to arrange it." Scorpius answered.

That was when things began to go wrong.

Rose let out a gasp and went pale at the word portkey.

Scorpius, thinking that she had gasped because of the complications with creating a portkey quickly explained; "My father is pretty high up in the ministry, it was no big deal really."

That was not the cause of Rose's concern, not at all. Scorpius always did like to do grand things.

She had a slight problem with portkeys because of a particularly nasty incident that happened twelve years ago.

* * *

_It had been a night like this one, warm and peaceful. The difference; all of the Weasley-Potters plus the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms were there. They were going to a seaside villa in France for a month._

_Rose herself had been only six. Most of the other cousins were around that age as well. After James had told her that portkeys could drop you in the middle of the ocean and kill you, Rose had begun to feel queasy and distressed. _

_Teddy ever the helpful one, had comforted her but the queasiness had come back tenfold when she had caught sight of the portkey, an old, red office chair._

_They had gathered around it and twisted so that everyone was touching it. Pressed up against so many people Rose had felt like vomiting._

_When the portkey activated and began to spin, she had vomited badly. Spinning through the white mist she had panicked and let go._

_While everyone else had landed on the beach Rose had splashed into the ocean and plummeted down. Luckily her dad had taught her to swim in the pond behind the Burrow. She managed to float for the ten minutes the adults took to find her but she almost drowned twice and swallowed a lot of water. All her cousins suddenly hated her because she had vomited all over them. Their hatred had passed but at every family gathering someone brought up the incident. Rose was left with an embarrassing memory and a fear of portkeys._

* * *

She knew that it was stupid; it had been a one-time incident when she was six. More than ten years had passed but she couldn't let it go.

She couldn't tell anyone either, what kind of a Gryffindor was afraid of portkeys?

On one hand, ruining this date would be awful; on the other hand vomiting on Scorpius even more mortifying.

Scorpius had noticed Rose's silence, she was not normally one to go silent for so long. He had known her long enough to see that something was bothering her. He also knew that she wouldn't tell him the problem easily.

Noticing a large rock, he sat against it and pulled Rose down with him. Putting an arm around her he asked: "Rose, what's the problem?"

Rose had resigned herself to telling her story, Scorpius probably wouldn't laugh. She began:

"Well, I'm not sure I can use a portkey, I have a bad memory about it. I'll tell you."

So Rose told him all of it and Scorpius didn't laugh once while she was telling the story. He listened carefully and stroked her hair the whole time.

When she had finished, he laughed.

"Rose, really? You're afraid of portkeys? Was that why you always went out of your way not to tackle a boggart, you didn't want anyone to find out?"

Rose went red; he must have had a really good memory to remember that. She responded with a sigh.

Scorpius turned her so that she was facing him.

His slender, nimble fingers were tracing circles on her palms.

He spoke softly; "You're so brave, braver than anyone I've seen.I know you can do anything if you put your mind to it. It was just one accident ten years ago. You're older, smarter I know you can do it. I'll be by your side the whole time."

He leaned in and cupped her face. His lips were so gentle, so tender on hers that Rose felt like she was kissing him for the first time.

She curved her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss ever so slowly and leaning in.

The kiss tasted of citrus and lemons, of cotton candy, of hope.

They broke apart after a long time and Scorpius pulled her to her feet, leading her silently to the top of the hill.

He never let go of her hand while he leaned down and held out a bent clothes hanger.

They reached out for it; one hand holding onto the hanger, the other hand clasped around the others.

She spoke just before the portkey activated and said _Thank you._

In those two words she said _I love you and I need you_ and so much more.

This time she was prepared for the jolt and squeezed Scorpius' hand tightly.

He didn't let go and Rose focused on the feeling of his hand against hers.

Warm, smooth and there.

They landed abruptly and Rose got pinned under Scorpius.

Pressing a quick peck on her cheek he held out his hand,

"You'll love this I promise."

Rose pulled herself up and took in her surroundings.

The sun was just setting and the sky was painted with more colors than she could count.

They were standing on a bridge and under that bridge was a canal.

And on that canal gondolas and gondoliers.

He had brought her to Venice, the city of her dreams.

She turned to look at him but the words got stuck in her throat.

His blonde hair was gold in the setting sun and his green eyes; so warm, so alive.

And in that moment she knew, as long as he was by her side; she would be okay.

Better than okay actually.

* * *

**Thanks loads for reading **

**And if you liked the story please follow, I will be continuing with their date in Venice.**

**Again, please review. **

**Reviews are rainbows. :)**


End file.
